lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
4x11
est le onzième épisode de la saison 4 de LOST. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 8 mai 2008 sur ABC. Locke, Hurley et Ben parcourent la jungle à la recherche de la cabane de Jacob, et de réponses. La vie à bord du cargo devient dangereuse quand Keamy se prépare à retourner sur l'île. Résumé Flashback 1956 Une platine tourne disque est mise en marche et le titre Everyday de Buddy Holly se fait entendre. Une jeune fille danse alors dans sa chambre tout en terminant de se préparer. Elle s'applique du rouge à lèvres lorsque sa mère entre. Les deux femmes se disputent sur le fait que Emily a décidé de sortir pour la nuit. Sa mère demande si elle va « le » retrouver et mentionne qu'il a le double de son âge, ce qu'elle désapprouve. Cependant Emily répond qu'elle l'aime et sort de la maison en tentant de s'échapper de sa mère. Aveuglée par la pluie et la dispute avec sa mère, elle traverse la route et se fait renverser par une voiture. Emily se réveille sur un brancard dans un couloir d'hôpital. Elle informe aussitôt l'infirmière qu'elle est enceinte d'à peu près six mois. Après avoir donné naissance à son enfant, l'infirmière lui apprend qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, installe celui-ci dans une couveuse et l'emporte en expliquant qu'il est trop prématuré pour être porté. Avant de le voir disparaître dans un couloir, Emily crie à l'infirmière de l'appeler John. Quelques semaines plus tard, Emily et sa mère se tiennent devant un incubateur contenant John. L'infirmière les rejoint, ravie de leur apprendre que John est le plus jeune prématuré de l'hôpital à avoir survécu malgré les nombreuses infections et pneumonies dont il a souffert. La mère d'Emily, Mme Locke, ne semble pas vraiment heureuse de cette information. Lorsque l'infirmière annonce à Emily que John va pouvoir enfin sortir de la couveuse et qu'elle pourra le tenir dans ses bras, la jeune femme panique et s'enfuit en larmes en expliquant qu'elle ne peut pas le faire. Mme Locke, seule avec l'infirmière, se prépare à allumer une cigarette. L'infirmière l'arrête aussitôt. Mme Locke, sans aucune émotion, demande à qui elle pourrait parler à propos d'adoption. Avant d'obtenir une réponse, elle voit un homme derrière la vitre d'observation et semble perturbée. L'infirmière demande s'il s'agit du père du bébé mais elle répond qu'elle ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Cet homme se révèle être Richard Alpert. 1961 John, enfant, joue au backgammon quand sa sœur adoptive, Melissa, jette les pions hors du plateau. Sa mère adoptive les rejoint pour annoncer à John qu'un homme désire s'entretenir avec lui. Richard Alpert entre dans le salon et explique à John qu'il dirige une école pour les enfants spéciaux et qu'il pense que John est l'un d'eux. Richard aperçoit un dessin sur le mur représentant un homme allongé sur le sol alors qu'un tourbillon (ressemblant au Monstre) s'abat sur lui et demande à l'enfant s'il en est l'auteur, ce que John confirme. Tous deux partent s'installer autour d'une table basse. Richard demande à John s'il accepterait qu'il lui montre quelques objets et ce dernier acquiesce. Richard dispose sur la table six objets : un gant de base-ball, un livre intitulé Book of Laws (« Livre des lois »), une fiole contenant du sable, une boussole, un comics intitulé Mystery Tales (« Contes fantastiques ») et un vieux couteau. Il demande à John d'observer chacun de ces objets et de lui dire lequel lui appartient « déjà ». John commence par rapprocher de lui la boussole et la fiole de sable et observe le Livre des lois, ce qui semble ravir Richard. Cependant, l'enfant décide de prendre le couteau. Richard est déçu et en colère. Il récupère tous les objets et les range. La mère adoptive de John les rejoint et Richard annonce que l'enfant n'est pas encore prêt pour son école avant de s'en aller. La femme demande à John ce qu'il a bien pu faire et ce dernier baisse les yeux tristement. 1972 .]] L'adolescent de seize ans, étudiant maintenant au collège, est enfermé dans son casier. Lorsqu'un professeur ouvre la porte, John voit ses camarades en train de rire et se moquant de lui. Le professeur l'emmène alors à l'infirmerie parce que sa lèvre saigne. Peu après, tous deux s'assoient dans un bureau mais John refuse de parler de ce qu'il vient de se produire, en dépit du fait que le professeur l'a aidé. Le professeur lui donne alors une brochure et explique qu'il a reçu un appel de Portland provenant des Laboratoires Mittelos Bioscience qui travaillent dans le domaine de la chimie et des nouvelles technologies. Lorsqu'il évoque le fait que c'est le Dr. Alpert qui lui a parlé, John lève les yeux. Le professeur indique que Mittelos cherche des esprits jeunes et brillants et qu'ils veulent que John aille travailler pour eux. Quand Locke demande comment ils l'ont déniché, le professeur suggère qu'ils l'ont repéré à une exposition de science où John avait présenté un « stand à la Mesa Costa ». Bouleversé, John affirme ne pas être un scientifique mais plutôt un homme qui s'intéresse aux sports et aux voitures. Le professeur lui dit avec gentillesse que même s'il veut ressembler aux garçons les plus populaires de l'école, il n'y arrivera pas car ce n'est pas son genre. Il explique que John ne pourra pas être un « super-héros » ou le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, ce à quoi celui-ci répond : « Ne me dîtes pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! ». Puis, il rend la brochure à son professeur et quitte la salle, furieux. 2000 discute avec Locke dans un centre de rééducation.]] Locke, adulte, se démène pour marcher en suivant sa thérapie, dans un centre de rééducation. Son entraîneur le félicite pour ses efforts puis ordonne à un aide-soignant d'apporter un fauteuil roulant. Locke s'installe donc sur le fauteuil tandis que l'aide-soignant, dont le visage ne nous est pas montré, le pousse jusqu'à un ascenseur. Tandis que les deux discutent, il nous est révélé que l'aide-soignant est en fait Matthew Abaddon. Celui-ci affirme qu'avoir survécu d'une chute de huit étages est un miracle et suggère à John de faire une randonnée à la vie sauvage en Australie, afin qu'il puisse se trouver. John n'est pas convaincu que c'est une très bonne idée mais Abaddon l'affirme, prétendant l'avoir déjà lui-même fait. Il affirme également ne pas être un simple aide-soignant puis fait rentrer Locke dans l'ascenseur. Tandis que les portes se referment, Abaddon indique à John que lorsqu'il aura participé à cette randonnée et qu'il s'en trouvera changé, il aura une dette envers lui lorsqu'ils se reverront. Évènements en temps réels : 28 et 29 décembre 2004 Dans la jungle Le soir, après une journée de marche, Locke, Hurley et Ben s'interrogent sur la direction à prendre. Ben prétend suivre Hurley mais ce dernier affirme qu'il ne sait pas où se trouve la cabane de Jacob. Locke décide alors qu'ils campent pour la nuit. apparaît dans un rêve de Locke.]] Le lendemain, Locke est réveillé par des coups de hache. Il se lève et se dirige vers la source du bruit, où il trouve un homme en train de couper des arbres. L'homme, qui s'avère être Horace Goodspeed vêtu d'une tenue DHARMA, se présente à Locke et explique qu'il construit une cabane pour lui et sa femme, Olivia, pour se détendre après leur travail au sein du Projet DHARMA. Locke, perturbé, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et Horace, saignant soudain du nez, réplique qu'il est mort depuis 12 ans. Curieusement, il abat à nouveau le même arbre, qui se retrouve vite à son ancienne position. Puis, il demande à John de le retrouver, pour pouvoir par la suite retrouver Jacob, qui l'attend depuis longtemps. Alors que Horace abat encore le même arbre, John se réveille. Il réalise alors que Ben l'observe. Puis, il se lève et réveille Hurley. Lorsque Locke ordonne qu'ils se mettent en route, Hurley fait remarquer qu'ils ne savent pas où aller mais Locke réplique qu'il sait maintenant. En regardant Locke, Ben indique alors que lui aussi faisait des rêves. En marchant à travers la jungle, Hurley demande à Locke pourquoi ils ont besoin de lui. Locke affirme que Hurley est aussi spécial que lui et Ben, étant donné qu'il a lui aussi vu la cabane de Jacob mais Hurley suggère que s'ils peuvent, c'est parce qu'ils sont les trois hommes les plus fous de l'île. Locke explique alors qu'ils ont un arrêt à faire avant de se rendre à la cabane. Lorsque Hurley demande où ils vont, Locke lui rappelle que les membres du Projet DHARMA travaillaient sur l'île et lui demande si il veut voir comment ils ont fini. Locke pose donc son sac et demande à Hurley de le suivre. Il le conduit quelques mètres plus loin, à la fosse des employés DHARMA. À la vue des corps, Hurley reste stupéfait. et Hurley discutent tandis que Locke cherche le corps d'Horace.]] Tandis que Locke cherche le cadavre de Horace Goodspeed, Ben et Hurley restent au bord de la fosse. Ben explique qu'il se tenait à la place d'Hurley lorsqu'il a tiré sur Locke. Il indique qu'il aurait dû comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien et avoue qu'il n'avait pas les pensées très claires à ce moment là. Quand Hurley demande si c'est lui qui a fait tuer tous les membres de DHARMA, Ben réplique que ce n'était pas sa décision mais celle du chef des Autres. Hurley semble alors étonné et indique qu'il croyait que c'était Ben le chef mais celui-ci rétorque : « pas à cette époque ». Locke finit par trouver le corps d'Horace, son nom étant brodé sur sa tenue. Il sort alors d'une poche une carte indiquant la position exacte de la cabane, ainsi que ses dimensions. En sortant de la fosse, Locke offre la possibilité à Hurley de retourner sur la plage mais celui-ci refuse, n'osant pas s'aventurer seul dans la jungle. Tandis que Hurley se met en route, Ben regarde Locke et le félicite d'avoir fait croire à Hurley que rester était son propre choix. Cependant, Locke nie l'avoir manipulé et réplique : « Je ne suis pas toi ». En marchant dans la jungle, Ben demande à John si il est sûr que la cabane n'aura pas encore bougé. Locke affirme qu'on lui a dit qu'elle serait à l'endroit prévue mais Ben rétorque qu'à lui aussi on lui avait dit qu'il avait été choisi et qu'il était spécial mais qu'il a pourtant fini par avoir une tumeur et le sang de sa fille sur les mains. Locke présente à nouveau ses condoléances à propos de ce qui s'est passé et Ben affirme que tout cela devait lui arrivé, c'est le destin. Cependant, il explique qu'être choisi a des conséquences et en vient à insulter le destin. Soudain, Hurley, qui marche devant eux, les appelle et tous deux se retournent pour voir la cabane de Jacob, se tenant face à eux. discute avec Locke dans la cabane de Jacob.]] Hurley propose d'y entrer mais Ben refuse, rappelant que l'île l'a fait tombé malade et a guéri John, ce qui prouve qu'il n'a plus sa place de chef. Hurley décide lui aussi de rester dehors avec Ben et Locke rentre dans la cabane. Il entre alors doucement avec une lampe torche et trouve un homme à l'intérieur. Locke demande s'il est Jacob, l'homme répond que non mais prétend parler en son nom. L'homme s'avère alors être Christian Shephard. Locke demande si il sait pourquoi il est ici, ce à quoi Christian répond que oui, en lui retournant la question. Lorsque Locke indique que c'est parce qu'il a été choisi, Christian le confirme et un bruit se fait entendre. Locke se retourne et aperçoit Claire, assise au fond de la cabane, souriante. Surpris, Locke lui demande ce qu'elle fait là mais Claire lui demande simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle est avec Christian. Locke demande où est le bébé, ce à quoi Christian répond : « là où il doit être, c'est-à-dire certainement pas ici ». Christian demande alors à Locke de ne dire à personne que Claire est ici. Tandis que John se pose des tas de questions, Christian fait remarquer qu'une seule question est importante puisque que le cargo va attaquer. Locke demande alors comment il peut sauver l'île. À l'extérieur, Ben et Hurley attendent en mangeant une barre chocolatée Apollo et voient Locke sortir de la cabane. Ben demande si Jacob lui a dit quoi faire, Locke répond qu'il lui a demandé de déplacer l'île. Sur le Cargo Le soir du 28 décembre, à bord du navire, Sayid réveille Desmond en expliquant que l'hélicoptère est revenu. Sur le pont, Ray aide à sortir un mercenaire blessé de l'appareil et demande ce qui s'est passé. Keamy explique qu'une colonne de fumée noire l'a attaqué et projeté à 15 mètres puis aperçoit Sayid et Desmond. Il demande alors à Sayid de lui dire combien il y a de personnes sur l'île et où elles se trouvent. Alors qu'il refuse de répondre, le capitaine Gault rappelle Keamy à l'ordre mais celui-ci menace le capitaine de son arme en l'accusant d'avoir dévoilé son identité à Ben, qui sait tout de sa vie. Le capitaine indique alors qu'il ne l'a pas dénoncé, mais révèle qu'il sait qui l'a fait. tente de tuer Michael.]] Le capitaine conduit alors Keamy jusqu'à la cellule où est enfermé Michael. Furieux, Keamy détruit son lit d'un coup de pied et demande à Michael si il sait qui il est. Michael répond simplement « Keamy » tandis que ce dernier lève son arme et appuie sur la détente. Mais rien ne sort de l'arme, laissant Keamy stupéfait. Il examine alors son revolver tandis que le capitaine lui conseille de ne plus tirer car Michael est le seul à pouvoir réparer les moteurs. Lorsque Keamy demande pourquoi, le capitaine réplique que c'est parce que Michael les a lui-même détruit. Keamy assomme alors Michael d'un coup violent avec la crosse de son arme. .]] Au matin, Keamy demande au capitaine de « lui passer la clé » mais Frank Lapidus les interrompt. Il indique que Mayhew, le mercenaire blessé, est décédé malgré les efforts de Ray et que l'équipage se demande ce qui s'est passé sur l'île. Keamy affirme pouvoir s'en occuper et demande à Frank de faire le plein de l'hélicoptère afin de pouvoir retourner sur l'île. Surpris, Frank demande pourquoi retourner sur l'île mais Keamy lui demande simplement de faire ce qu'il lui a dit. Une fois seul avec Keamy, Gault fait remarquer que l'équipage est devenu fou à cause du fait qu'ils sont proches de l'île et suggère que Keamy puisse l'être aussi mais celui-ci ne veut rien entendre. Il demande la clé à nouveau puis l'arrache de force du cou du capitaine qui refusait. Puis, il rentre dans une pièce où il ouvre un coffre au moyen d'une clé qu'il avait sur lui et celle qu'il vient de prendre au capitaine. Gault fait remarquer que s'il y a deux clés, c'est pour qu'ils ouvrent le coffre ensemble. Keamy réplique avec ironie que c'est le ca puis il sort du coffre un dossier plastifié qu'il appelle « protocole secondaire » sur lequel un logo DHARMA non identifié est imprimé. Keamy explique que ce dossier indique l'endroit où Benjamin Linus va se rendre si il sait que l'île va être brûlée. En entendant ces paroles, Gault reste surpris et affirme que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu mais Keamy lui donne simplement son arme à réparer, pour le faire taire. et Desmond.]] Sur le pont, le mercenaire blessé est transporté sur un brancard et ceux qui le portent passent devant Sayid et Desmond. Desmond remarque qu'il n'a pas de blessures par balle, ce qui laisse un mystère sur la façon dont il est mort. Soudain, le capitaine arrive et appelle Omar afin qu'il aille retrouver Keamy, qui le demande à l'armurerie. Omar affirme que Keamy lui avait demandé de surveiller Sayid et Desmond mais Gault prétend pouvoir le faire à sa place. Tandis que Omar repart, un message en Morse est capté par son téléphone satellite. Gault s'approche de Sayid et Desmond en leur demandant de se cacher dans le garde-manger, où il a laissé des vivres. Il affirme que Michael est bien vivant et explique qu'il ne faut pas que Sayid et Desmond se trouvent sur le pont lorsque Keamy remontera. Mais Sayid indique que se cacher ne servira à rien : il veut un Zodiac pour pouvoir rapatrier les survivants de la plage à bord du navire, afin de les sauver. Le capitaine accepte et leur donne rendez-vous derrière le container d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Plus tard, Frank entre dans la cellule de Michael et lui reproche de ne pas lui avoir révélé qu'il est l'un des survivants du vol 815. Michael pense que Frank ne l'aurait pas crû mais Frank lui rappelle qu'il était pourtant le seul à penser que l'épave du vol au fond de l'océan était une mascarade. Michael explique qu'il n'avait en fait pas confiance en lui car c'est son patron qui a placé l'épave au fond mais Frank rigole que ce ne soit pas le seul à être paranoïaque. Michael lui demande alors de ne pas ramener Keamy sur l'île, sinon quoi il tuera tout le monde. Frank l'aide ensuite à sortir de la cellule et tous deux aperçoivent Omar dans sa cabine, installant un appareil sur le bras de Keamy. Frank prétend emmener Michael en salle des machines et Omar ferme la porte de sa cabine. Sur le pont, Gault donne une boussole à Sayid et lui demande de suivre exactement le cap 305 grâce à une boussole qu'il lui remet. Puis, il explique qu'il dira à Keamy qu'ils ont volé le Zodiac et leur demande de partir. Desmond indique alors qu'il ne quittera pas le navire, n'ayant pas envie de retourner sur l'île, surtout que Penny le cherche. Sayid monte donc seul à bord du Zodiac, et commence à naviguer. .]] La nuit, sur le pont du navire, les mercenaires chargent l'hélicoptère tandis que Omar explique à Ray qu'il a reçu un message en Morse de la plage prévenant que le corps du docteur s'y est échoué, la gorge tranchée. Ray fait remarquer que c'est lui le docteur mais Frank interrompt la discussion en prévenant qu'il ne les emmènera pas sur l'île. Keamy menace alors de le tuer mais Frank fait remarquer qu'il ne pourra pas se rendre sur l'île sans lui. Keamy se retourne alors et tranche la gorge de Ray, puis le jette par dessus bord. Alors qu'il demande à Frank s'il a changé d'avis, le capitaine arrive et tire en l'air. Il indique qu'il a réparé l'arme que Keamy lui avait donné. Il menace de tuer Keamy mais ce dernier montre l'appareil accroché à son bras et lui conseille de ne pas faire ça. Mais tandis que le capitaine demande à l'équipage autour de lui à quoi sert cet appareil, Keamy lui tire dessus, le tuant sur le coup. Puis, il demande de nouveau à Frank s'il a changé d'avis et celui-ci accepte de les conduire sur l'île. En montant dans l'hélicoptère, il allume un téléphone satellite en mode GPS et le glisse dans un sac qu'il pose à côté de lui, tandis que les mercenaires montent à bord. Puis, l'hélicoptère s'élève dans les airs, en direction de l'île. Sur la plage jetté de l'hélicoptère.]] Le soir du 29 décembre, Jack se sert en nourriture à la cuisine du camp lorsqu'il est surpris par Juliet, qui lui rappelle qu'il ne devait pas se déplacer après son opération. Jack affirme avoir eu simplement faim et Juliet soupire avec tristesse que les médecins sont toujours les patients les plus obstinés. Soudain, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fait entendre et tous les survivants observent le ciel. Ils apperçoivent alors l'hélicoptère du cargo passer au dessus d'eux, laissant tomber quelque chose. L'objet s'effondre sur une tente et Jack le ramasse. Puis il ouvre le sac et y découvre un téléphone satellite, en mode GPS. Lorsque quelqu'un demande pourquoi le téléphone leur a été envoyé, Jack répond : « Je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on les suive ». Anecdotes Général * Il s'agit du premier épisode depuis à présenter des flashbacks « classiques » (précédant le crash du vol Oceanic 815) d'un des survivants. * Un poster des Geronimo Jackson et une photographie de Sir Richard Burton sont visibles sur la porte du casier de John. * Locke, enfant, a dessiné un tourbillon noir s'abattant une personne, ce qui fait penser au Monstre de l'île. * Horace Goodspeed, dans le rêve de Locke, mentionne être mort depuis 12 ans. Cela place la date de la Purge au 19 décembre 1992 (le 19 décembre étant le jour de l'anniversaire de Ben). * Christian Shephard, qui apparaît habituellement en costume, porte cette fois-ci une tenue qui se rapproche plus des vêtements des Autres ou de Jacob (comme celui qu'il porte quand il apparaît à Claire dans ). * Mittelos est un anagramme de « lost time » (« temps perdu »). * Horace abat continuellement le même arbre qui réapparaît à plusieurs reprises, de même qu'il répète plusieurs fois son nom et d'autres phrases. C'est une manifestation de hantise résiduelle au cours de laquelle un lieu spécifique se trouve être le théâtres d'évènements passés qui se reproduisent encore et encore. * Dans la fosse des employés DHARMA, un logo DHARMA où seul le centre est noir peut être aperçu sur la tenue de l'un des corps. Notes sur la production * Charlotte, Daniel, Miles et Sawyer n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Kate, Jin et Sun apparaissent mais n'ont aucune réplique. * L'appareil au bras de Keamy est en fait un métronome Korg MA-30 modifié. * C'est la première fois que trois acteurs jouant le même personnage sont crédités (Terry O'Quinn, Charles Henry Wyson et Caleb Steinmeyer interprétant John Locke). Bourdes et erreurs de continuité * Le titre Everyday de Buddy Holly et les Crickets a été enregistré en mai 1957 et n'a pas été mis à la vente avant septembre 1957 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everyday_%28Buddy_Holly_song%29 http://www.hotshotdigital.com/WellAlwaysRemember/BuddyHollyDisco.html), soit un an après la date de naissance de Locke, le 30 mai 1956. Il aurait été impossible pour Emily d'écouter cette musique la nuit de la naissance de John. (http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=2492) ** Le sous-titre pour malentendants de la version américaine indiquait que la musique jouée était Everyday de Don McLean au lieu de Buddy Holly, ce qui aurait placé les évènements en 1974. * Quand Richard Alpert place les objets sur la table pour le jeune Locke afin qu'il choisisse ceux qui lui appartiennent, la boussole change d'orientation. ** Quand il pose le premier objet, il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à un dessous de verre blanc sur la table. Quand il présente le deuxième objet, le dessous de verre n'est plus là. * Quand la grand-mère de Locke s'apprête à allumer sa cigarette à l'hôpital, on aperçoit des marques de rouge à lèvres sur les deux bouts de la cigarette. * Alors que Locke parle du Projet DHARMA à Hurley et Ben, on le voit couper des feuilles à la machette. Quand Lock ramasse son sac à dos, celle-ci se trouve dedans et non pas dans sa main. * Quand Sayid quitte le Kahana pour retourner sur l'île, le capitaine lui dit de s'assurer de suivre un cap de 305° avec la boussole. Cela est incorrect. Pour aller de l'île au bateau, il faut suivre un cap nord-ouest de 305°. Partir du bateau en suivant ce cap ferait qu'on continuerait de s'éloigner de l'île. Au lieu de cela, pour aller du bateau vers l'île, il faut suivre un cap dans la direction opposée à 305°, à savoir 125°. Thèmes récurrents * Deux gros plans d'un œil de Locke sont montrés dans l'épisode. * Keamy tue le capitaine Gault et Ray, mais n'arrive pas à tuer Michael. * Keamy tente de tuer Michael mais le coup ne part pas. * La mère de Locke a donné naissance prématurément. * Locke a des visions de Horace Goodspeed, qui lui dit qu'il est mort depuis 12 ans. * Bébé, Locke a résisté à toutes les maladies infantiles qui l'ont attaqué. * La mère de Locke se dispute avec sa propre mère. * Michael est menotté dans une cabine du bateau. * Gault indique qu'il fera croire à Keamy que Sayid a volé le Zodiac. * Locke est placé dans un incubateur après sa naissance. * A cause d'une mauvaise blague de ses camarades, Locke, adolescent, est enfermé dans un casier. * Ben va jusqu'à insulter le destin en rappelant que l'île l'a rendu malade tandis qu'elle a guéri John. Il affirme également que son temps est maintenant terminé, et que c'est désormais celui de John. * Matthew Abaddon et Locke parlent de miracles. * Christian Shephard indique à John que Aaron est là où il doit être. * Locke et Richard sont liés depuis la naissance de Locke. * Emily a une relation avec un homme que sa famille désapprouve. Il est vraisemblable que ce soit Anthony Cooper, qui est le père de Locke et un criminel. Références culturelles .]] * Bouddhisme : Le test que Richard Alpert fait passer au jeune Locke ressemble fortement au rituel bouddhiste tibétain utilisé pour confirmer la réincarnation d'un Tulku (le Dalaï-Lama étant le plus connu). * Bible : Alors que l'infirmière conduit le bébé prématuré de Emily en dehors de la chambre, cette dernière crie : « Son prénom est John !» C'est une citation de Luke 1.63, quand Zacharie et Elisabeth donne naissance à Jean le Baptiste (« John » est l'équivalent anglais de « Jean »). * Mystery Tales : Le comics que Richard Alpert montre au jeune Locke est Mystery Tales n°40, qui a été publié en avril 1956 par Atlas Comics. Sur la couverture on peut lire : « What was the Secret of the Mysterious Hidden Land? » et « Does it Pay to Ignore the Voice of Warning? » (« Quel était le secret de la mystérieuse terre cachée ? » et « Que gagne-t-on à ignorer la voix du danger ? »). * Everyday : On entend cette musique de Buddy Holly au début du premier flashback. * X-Men : La tirade de Richard Alpert : « Je m'appelle Richard, John. Je dirige une école pour des enfants qui sont... très spéciaux et j'ai des raisons de croire que tu puisses être l'un d'entre eux » est quasiment mot pour mot une phrase fameuse de Charles Xavier dans les différentes déclinaisons des X-Men quand il recrute des jeunes mutants. * Parzival : La seconde fois que Locke entre dans la cabane, il peut demander comment sauver l'île. De la même façon, Parzival (ou Perceval), le chevalier du Graal élu, peut sauver Anfortas, le Roi Fisher, quand il « pose la question » qui guérirait le Roi et le conduirait au Graal. En fait, le roi blessé ne pouvait être guéri que si un chevalier prédestiné, un jeune héros, trouvait le château, et, après avoir vu une mystérieux cortège, pose une question spéciale. La première fois Parzival a échoué à poser la question et a par conséquent été tourmenté par le doute et rongé par le remord. Dans sa quête, Parival, qui était sensé avoir la connaissance du Graal dès le début, était conseillé et aidé par d'autres personnages, tout comme c'est le cas pour Locke. * Star Trek : Générations : L'apparition de Horace dans le rêve de Locke parodie la scène de Star Trek : Générations quand Picard sort pour trouver Kirk qui coupe un morceau de bois. Les premiers mots de Kirk sont aussi : « Salut à toi. » * The Invention of Morel : Ce livre de Adolfo Bioy Casares traite d'un fugitif qui se cache sur une île déserte du Pacifique Sud. On voit Sawyer lire ce livre dans . Dans le livre, le fugitif rencontre des gens qui apparaissent et disparaissent au hasard, répétant les mêms actes. Ces gens n'existent pas réellement, ce sont simplement des enregistrements vivants reproduits par une machine. Ces gens sont vraiment morts. Tout cela est similaire aux actes de Horace dans le rêve de Locke. * Richard Francis Burton : Derrière l'affiche des Geronimo Jackson, on peut distinguer une photographie ancienne. Il s'agit de Sir Richard Burton ayant vécu de 1821 à 1890. Il fut, entre autres, militaire, explorateur et diplomate. Il parlait 29 langues et 11 dialectes. * Backgammon : Enfant, Locke aimait déjà beaucoup le Backgammon. Techniques littéraires * Richard Alpert est présent durant l'enfance de Locke et tente plus tard de le recruter chez Mittelos Bioscience. * Locke, adolescent dit à son professeur : « Ne me dîtes pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! ». * Locke un couteau, un accessoire qu'il va manier particulièrement bien plus tard. * Locke est né avec trois mois d'avance, alors que les femmes enceintes sur l'île meurent trois mois avant d'accoucher. * Ben explique qu'on lui avait fait croire qu'il était spécial et qu'il avait été choisi mais qu'il a fini avec une tumeur et le meurtre de sa fille. * Il est suggéré que Matthew Abaddon ait pu être au courant que le vol 815 allait s'écraser sur l'île. * Abaddon suggère qu'un infirme peut se trouver dans un circuit aventure. * Il est suggéré que l'île peut être déplacée, au propre ou au figuré, mais sans aucune indication du comment. * Locke est né la nuit où sa mère écoutait quelqu'un (Buddy Holly) qui est mort dans un accident d'avion. Épisodes de référence * Matthew Abaddon suggère à Locke qu'il fasse un circuit aventure. * Un des objets que Richard montre à Locke est une boussole, similaire à celle que Locke a donné à Sayid. . * Lorsque Richard Alpert rend visite au jeune Locke, des portraits d'oiseaux sont accrochés à un mur. Ce sont les mêmes que ceux que Walt observe dans son livre avant qu'un oiseau similaire s'écrase vraiment contre la fênêtre de sa maison. * On apprend enfin la vérité sur la naissance de Locke. Emily se rend à un rendez-vous avec un homme plus vieux qu'elle qu'on ne connaît pas, mais elle dit qu'elle l'aime. Emily a dit une fois que son fils était très spécial et qu'il n'avait pas de père parce qu'il a été « conçu immaculément ». * Locke a un poster des Geronimo Jackson sur la porte de son casier. Charlie et Hurley trouve un disque de ce groupe dans le Cygne. ** On les revoit dans , quand Locke parcourt des disques. ** Dans un flashback de Locke, Eddie, un officier de police sous couverture, les avait sur son t-shirt et déclara que c'était l'un des « vieux t-shirts de son père ». * Un des objets que Richard montre à Locke est le Livre des lois. Eko raconte l'histoire du roi Josuée et du Temple qu'il a restauré après qu'il a trouvé le Livre des Lois, et révèle alors une partie du film de présentation du Cygne cachée dans un livre. * Keamy et le capitaine Gault portent tous deux une clé autour du coup, tout comme Kelvin Inman et Jack. * John est invité à rejoindre Mittelos Bioscience par Richard Alpert. Comme Juliet, John ne comprend pas pourquoi Mittelos s'intéresse à lui. * Un des objets que Richard montre à Locke est un couteau, similaire à celui que Ben a donné à Locke. . * Emily Locke donnant naissance à un enfant prématuré de 3 mois est reflète l'histoire de la naissance de Ben dans . * Locke retourne à la fosse des employés DHARMA. * L'arme de Keamy s'enraye quand il essaye de tirer sur Michael. * Le protocole secondaire que Keamy sort du coffre porte le même logo DHARMA que la parka de Ben dans . * Omar rapporte à Ray la transmission en Morse que Daniel lui a envoyé concernant la mort apparente de Ray. Lieux de tournage * La maison d'Emily : ??? * L'hôpital dans lequel Emily accouche de John : Waimano Home. * La maison de la famille d'adoption de John : ??? * Le lycée Cowin Heights : Lycée Leilehua. * Le centre de rééducation de Locke : ??? * La zone de la jungle où Horace coupe du bois : ??? * La fosse des employés DHARMA : Moli`i Fishpond. * La cabane de Jacob : ??? * Le différentes cabines du Kahana : Hawaii Film Studio. * Le camp des survivants de la plage : Papailoa Beach. Questions sans réponse Flashback * Comment Richard Alpert se rend-il sur le continent ? * Pourquoi Richard pense-t-il que Locke est spécial ? ** Quels étaient les objets qui appartenaient déjà à John? ** Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas apprécié le choix de Locke ? ** Pourquoi voulait-on recruter Locke chez les Laboratoires Mittelos ? * Pourquoi Matthew Abaddon s'intéresse-t-il à Locke ? ** Qu'est-il arrivé pendant l'excursion de John ? * Pourquoi la grand-mère de John est-elle effrayée par Richard quand elle le voie à l'hôpital ? Sur l'île * Dans quelle but Frank Lapidus donne-t-il un téléphone satellite aux survivants ? * Comment Locke est-il supposé déplacer l'île ? * Où est Jacob et pourquoi Christian Shephard et Claire sont-ils dans sa cabane ? ** Pourquoi Claire est-elle si calme et nonchalante ? ** Pourquoi Christian demande-t-il à Locke de ne dire à personne qu'il a vu Claire dans la cabane ? ** Comment Christian sait-il que Keamy et ses hommes sont en route vers l'île ? * Où est l'endroit dans lequel Ben aimerait se cacher, si l'on en croit Keamy ? * Pourquoi Ben n'est plus celui qui a été choisi ? * Qui était le leader des Autres avant Ben ? Sur le cargo * Quel est le protocole secondaire ? * Qu'est l'appareil attaché au bras de Keamy ? Galerie photos Image:CF1.jpg Image:CF2.jpg Image:CF3.jpg Image:CF4.jpg Image:CF5.jpg Image:CF6.jpg Image:CF7.jpg Image:CF8.jpg Image:CF9.jpg Image:CF11.jpg Image:CF12.jpg Image:CF13.jpg Image:CF14.jpg Image:CF15.jpg Image:CF20.jpg Image:Promo4x11Claire.jpg Image:Promo4x11Claireb.jpg